Stuck On You
by Caliko
Summary: This SECTION done.. stay tuned for the next part of story.....
1. chapter one

I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the wonderful woman, J.K. Rowling, and I make no money from it!

Stuck On You - Chapter One  
By Caliko

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I kept my head low, muttering as I reached down with fastidious hands to lift up the offensive garment. Quickly, lest it sit in my hands too long, I threw the over patched and frayed black robe back into her trunk. I reached for the next item, cursing whatever gods caused McGonagall to have stepped off of the train at that moment. Just a few seconds before or after, and she would not have caught me kicking Ginny Weasley's trunk off of the platform.

The sun beat down on my back, reminding me that we were actually experiencing an indian summer. I could feel the small trickles of sweat rolling out of my hairline to gather over my eyebrows, and then run down into my unprepared eyes. Wincing, I brought my hand up to my face and wiped the sweat away, not realizing until it was too late that I had just used the girls underpants to dry my skin.

I could feel my eyes open wide and my pale skin blush. Angry at myself for being less than perfect, I dropped the silky wisp of nothing and met the girls disbelieving eyes, my face getting redder even as her stare got wider.

"YOU PERVERT!" She screamed suddenly slamming her book over my head. "I can't believe you just did that!"

Crossing my arms over my blond hair, I ducked, for once trying to explain myself. I had no intention of letting her get the wrong idea! God! I could just imagine the rumors! 

:::Did you hear about Draco Malfoy?? He collects girls UNDERPANTS! Do you think he wears them?:::

Wincing at the possibilities, I picked my head up and raised my voice to be heard over hers.

"Look, I wasn't thinking! I didn't realize...." (BAP!) The book connected sharply with my nose, and I felt the delicate bones break just before it started to gush. "Oww shit!" 

I grabbed my face, sending the evil git my most malicious glare before I got up. Then, ignoring Professor McGonagall, I brushed past them both and stalked up to the castle. To hell with them! 

~~~~~~~~

That night, I stared at her across the room, dreaming sweet thoughts... of revenge. She broke my nose, and no magic on Earth will ever bring it back to it's original streamlined perfection.

I couldn't afford to let it pass. Not only would I lose the respect of the other Slytherin's, but I would anger my father, as well.

She looked up and caught my eye, grinning as she noticed the slight bump on my bridge. The grin turned to a smirk as she returned my stare, almost as if she knew what I was thinking. It was almost as if she were daring me to do my worst!

Well, I was raised to never disappoint a lady. I suppose the red-headed she demon could be considered a lady...of sorts. 

Ginny broke eye contact, and went back to speaking with Granger. She was waving a long, elaborate quill in the air, laughing, with her head thrown back and the stars from the ceiling lighting her face. She was animated, almost hyper as she elaborated on her story and added finesse.

From time to time, I heard her say my name, then mimic pounding my face in with a book. Her brother glanced from her to me, grinning wide with almost parental pride over his baby sisters action. He nodded, satisfied, then laughed and went back to his meal. 

My mind raced, trying to pin down the exact hex. Petrificus totalus? No.. not good enough. Furnunculus? Not original. Hmmm.. wait.. Instant Scalping?? 

:::Might be an improvement for Ron.. but no.. not rotten enough.:::

Just then, Ron asked to borrow a piece of paper and Ginny's quill. The girl blithely handed it over, not even hesitating. 

I grinned, inspired, as an idea formed in my head. Getting up from the table, I walked over to the message board behind the Gryffindor table, pretending to read the announcements tacked up on the wall. Then, I spotted that ridicules quill laying on the table and cast my spell. 

I turned around, and started for my own table, only to be brought up short by a sight that chilled even my blood. Professor Snape was standing over the table with a piece of parchment in his hand, casting around for a writing instrument. Beside him stood the new DADA teacher, a very curvy blond. I started to choke, holding back the laughter as I realized that the oily potions teacher was trying to pick up the newest victim of the DADA curse.

I then realized that what he was about to pick up was Ginny's quill. Needless to say, I freaked.

:::SHIT!::: "AccioQuill!" I muttered, panicking as the feather flew threw the air and into my hand. :::It's alright.." I breathed, calming as I remembered what Father's book said, :::As long as someone else doesn't touch it while I am!::: 

"Draco Malfoy! That's MINE, you thief!" Ginny reached behind her and grabbed the quill. Tugging, she tried to rip it from my hands. "I'm tired of you touching my things! Let GO!"

"I can't!" I pulled my arm back, hoping that the feather would tear in half. Unfortunately, there seemed to be an anti-wear charm on the frilly writing instrument, and it stayed intact. 

The red headed hellion stood up and threw herself back with all of her weight. Ron, coming around the table, tried to pry our hands off of the quill. Of course, neither worked. There was only one cure for this hex - time. 30 day's of time, to be exact.

"What's going on here?" Snape moved to separate us, probably in an attempt to impress the new DADA teacher. 

"Sir, I think someone's playing a trick on us! Our hands seem to be stuck on this quill." I said, trying to appear as innocent as possible. :::I wonder if I can shift the blame to Potter?:::

"Don't be ridicules! Who would do that?" The potions master pulled himself up to his full height and reached for our hands. Taking a wand from his pocket, he tapped it three times on Ginny's fist, and muttered something under his breath. He then turned around and went back to his conversation, obviously expecting the problem to have gone away.

For the first time, ever, the Weasley's and I shared an amused grin. Then, Ginny discovered that she was, indeed, still stuck to me.

"Um.. Professor?" She called out, holding our clasped hands out. "We're still stuck." 

Snape turned around so fast, that his black and green robes wrapped around his ankles. With an annoyed sigh, he grabbed our hands and again tapped them three times with his wand, muttering something that sounded similar, yet not quite the same, as if he had mispronounced the words the last time.

About an hour later, we were in Dumbledore's office, still joined at the wrist. The way he looked at me made me fidget, as if he KNEW that I was at the bottom of this debacle. He circled us, scratching his chin through the long white beard and shaking his head.

"A simple super-glue spell.. /sigh/ used it myself a few times, but I would never have used it like this!" the Headmaster exclaimed, moving their hands this way and that. "No hope for it. I'm afraid that the only cure is time."

"Time?" Ginny mumbled, as I tried to pretend that I didn't know.

"Hmmm... about 30 days, wouldn't you say, Draco?" He met my eyes straight on, daring me to deny it. "Young Malfoy's father pulled the same practical joke at one point in his school career, but was fortunate enough not to have it backfire."

Dumbledore moved back to his desk and sat in his chair. Then, looking up at the miserable group in front of him, he waved us off, grinning as Ginny smacked me across my back. "Severus, have them settled into the infirmary. We can't have them sharing a bed without a chaperone, can we?"

If possible, Ginny's face became even redder, almost drowning the wash of freckles from her face. I heard a strange gargling sound, then realized it was me, shuddering as I thought about the upcoming month. This was going to be a VERY long four weeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright.. most of my mistakes in this chapter have been fixed! G Can't believe I was that careless.. hmm.. yeah I can. I'm lazy. ^_^.

~Caliko~


	2. chapter two

I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the wonderful woman, J.K. Rowling, and I make no money from it! Now, believe it or not.. this WILL be a Draco/Ginny. To be blunt, we must remember that Ginny hate's Draco on principal.. and Draco looks down on Weasley's. To get them together... we have to.. err.. force the issue just a bit. }:

Leeko. 

****

Stuck On You ~ Chapter 2  
By Caliko

We followed Professor Snape to the infirmary with our eyes glued straight ahead. Neither of us wanted to think about being stuck together for the next thirty days, but it was impossible not to. After all, our hands WERE magically glued together! It was impossible not worry about it.

How were we supposed to get ready for bed, or the bathroom with the other looking on?

I glanced over at Ginny, but she was looking straight ahead. Her coppery curls were pulled into a loose braid that shone brightly over her black robes, with a few loose wisps that caressed her pale cheeks. 

:::She's pretty cute.. when she's quiet.::: I admitted, before checking out the rest of her. :::Narrow waist, chest not too small, not too big. Kinda short, but it suited her.:::

Then, realizing what I was doing, I mentally slapped myself and hurried my step. Ginny, of course, had to match mine, cursing low under her breath. She didn't bother to hide the glare as she yanked hard on my hand to slow down. :::Definatly a firecracker.::: 

I couldn't allow myself to think of her as a girl. As long as she stayed far away, I could ignore her looks, and get on with the business of making her life miserable. But, if she was within reach... 

I shuddered, knowing that I couldn't trust myself. I had a weakness for red heads. It was inevitable that sometime within the next thirty days, I was going to make my move.

I knew damn well that It wouldn't look good for me to toy with her. Yes, her family was so poor it was a joke, but, she also came from wizard stock as old as mine. She was a 'good girl', and I had to act in kind. If I didn't behave myself, then I sure as hell better be seriously dating her!

:::Life sucks.::: I grimaced, wondering if it just might be worth it. :::Na. Never a Weasley. Besides, I don't really know her.::: I nodded, ignoring the strange looks she was throwing me. :::Of course.. by the end of the month, I'll know her better than anyone.:::

This time, I groaned out loud, hissing. :::Get in character, Malfoy!::: I ordered myself. :::You're the bad boy, remember?:::

"Draco? Are you alright?" Ginny asked, edging as far away as our joined hands would allow.

"Of course I am! Mind your own business, Girl!" I forced my best haughty look onto my face, refusing to even hint at what I had been thinking. 

:::Besides, Father would hit the roof if I came home with her!::: This time, I kept my lips sealed tight, and my head perfectly still.

"Fine, Mr. High and Mighty! See if I'm ever worried about you again!"

Finally, Snape stopped at the infirmary. Opening the door, he led us to the very back, to a passage I had never noticed before. On the end of the corridor, there was a large room with a dining set and a bed. Another door led to a closet, and there was a large mirror on the wall. 

"This is where you will be staying for the next month. Because of the enmity of your houses, you will eat here in the infirmary. You will visit your teachers every Monday, getting that weeks studies, which will also be completed here. Other than that, you are free to help out in the infirmary, or walk the grounds for exercise. Also, Madame Pomfrey is in the room next door, so don't think you can do anything forbidden without being caught!"

He was out the door like a shot, grumbling about irresponsible hexing and teens shacking up under their elders noses. Choking, I looked at Ginny, wondering if she heard. From the blush across her cheeks, She had. 

Returning my gaze, she shook her head, an amused glint in her eyes. 

"Imagine that.. us, shacking up!" She mocked, knowing that it was the last thing we would ever do. 

"Don't even think it!" I mock-howled, shuddering for effect. Then, I sat on the bed, and flopped down onto my back, smirking when my momentum pulled her down next to me. "I'm already bored." I groaned, staring at the ceiling.

"Read a book." Ginny advised, wiggling her backpack off of her shoulder. "I plan on it."

Looking sideways at her, I realized what day it is. "No. I have a better idea. C'mon!"

"Huh?" She got up, and hung back, digging her toes into the brick floor for leverage. "You know, (huff) you can't just (puff) drag me all (hiss) over the castle (yank) every time (groan) you wanna go somewhere. You're supposed to ask me, first!"

"Why?" Alright, I knew the answer to that, but it wasn't as if she had any real plans! "Oh, fine! Do you want to go to the annual first night poker game in Slytherin's common room?"

"Hmmm... let's see." She gave me this really strange smile. "Do I want to go hang around a bunch of slimy, evil, death eater wannabe's and play cards? Nope." 

Ginny took advantage of my stillness to yank one more time, and managed to get far enough back into the room to grab the heavy table edge. 

Incensed, I realized that she was humoring me. She had no intention of going anywhere I wanted to go! This really did mean war.

I pulled my wand out of my back pocket, watching as her eyes narrowed in distrust. Then, giving her my most evil smile, I 'swished and flicked' my wand, concentrating heavily on ropes. Sure enough, just as they did in my father's private tutoring session, dark green ropes practically swam from the tip to surround her tiny body.

"Draco Malfoy! Let me go! I swear, I'll get even!" She ranted, just before I stuffed my school tie into her mouth.

"Give it your best shot, Weasel!" Laughing, I bent over and pushed so that she fell over my shoulder. Balancing the slight weight difference, I was out of the room and down the blessedly deserted hallway. Ginny, of course, fought me all the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I headed directly downstairs to the dungeons, stopping only when I reached the door to my common room. "Ouroboros*" I muttered, then walked through as the door opened. 

Ignoring the surprised, and in some cases, disapproving looks I was getting, I sat down to where the game was getting set up. 

"Deal me in, boys." I rolled my shoulder, forcing Ginny to roll off onto the couch next to me.

"Mphe ee oo!" She growled, her chocolate eyes sparkling in anger. Her robe gaped open at the neck, showing off the pale swell of her breasts. 

Noticing the avid looks Crabbe and Goyle were shooting her way, I frowned, then loosened her ropes. "If she makes a move for her wand, sit on her." I told Pansy, reaching for my cards.

"Why me?" She looked down at the lone Gryffindor with an angry mew, distaste hovering over her face.

"Because Crabbe would cop a feel. Now shut up and play."

By this time, Ginny had finished wiggling out of the ropes, and had pulled the tie out of her mouth. Fuming, she sat down, and did her best to ignore the game.

Unfortunately, she was curious. It would have been fine if she kept her mouth shut, but a Weasley with an opinion, I learned, never shut up!

"I wouldn't get rid of that card." She hummed later on, looking over my hand.

"Quiet!" I hissed, looking around to see if anyone heard her. "You're not me, and you're not playing!"

"Fine! But, it's a mistake!"

I shook my head, laying down the five of diamonds. Odds were high that I could draw a straight flush.. Frowning, I reached for the card that Blaise dealt, then threw my entire hand away. "I'm out." I mumbled, hating to admit that the red-head was right. 

"What are you laughing at, Weasley?" Pansy asked, 

"Idiots that can't be satisfied with what they have." She grinned, enjoying my discomfort. "That's the problem with you Slytherins.. you just have to push too far."

"Watch it, Weasley! You're in our house right now!" Pansy warned, her hands gripping the edge of the table.

"OOohhh!! I'm scared!" She replied, batting her lashes. "You won't do anything to bring attention to this game. It's traditional, Draco said?"

I lay my head down over my arm, groaning. I should have known she'd find a way to ruin tonight. 

"Ginny, be quiet!" I hissed, getting her attention. "Pansy, lay off! She's trying to ruin the game!"

"Well, it worked!" She reached for Ginny's hair, in an attempt to pull the girl into a fight. 

Ginny was only too happy to duke it out, and she grabbed Pansy's hand and twisted her fingers back before they could lock onto her hair. Pansy howled, then grabbed for the red locks with her other hand, and I was forced to bat them away. Frustrated, I cursed some more, refusing to be put in the middle. 

I pulled Ginny out from behind the couch in the other direction, and headed for the door. 

Of course, the little fool still didn't understand that it was for her own good. She kicked the back of my knee, knocking my leg out from under me. As I fell to the ground, I barely had enough time to push her under me as Pansy fell on top.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Get her off!" I yelled, ducking my face under my arm. 

I could feel them lifting the girl off, then I sprang up and once again headed for the door. "Let me at her!" Ginny screeched, lurching after the three struggling housemates. "I'm not afraid of her!"

"Blast it, Weasley! I never said you were! But I refuse to get bashed in the head because you're an ornery brat!"

With a mighty heave, I rushed for the door, only making it through the opened portal because she was unprepared. My housemates gathered around the door, smirking.

"See you next month, Malfoy. When you lose the growth." Blaise chortled, then slammed the door behind us. I tensed my shoulders, hearing the laughter echo against the stone walls in a never-ending spiral of mockery.

I was left staring at the said growth, my face locked in anger.

"Thanks, Weasley! You managed, in one day, to break my nose and get me thrown out of my own house!"

She met my gaze with her own, chocolate eyes unfazed and slightly amused.

"Don't mention it, Malfoy. It was my pleasure."

She got up and dusted off her robe, saying a quick repair spell as she noticed a few rents in the worn fabric. Then, looking expectantly down at me, she propped her fist on her hip and tapped her toes. 

"Are you going to sit down there all night, or are we going to actually find something FUN to do?"

:::She lost her mind. After all of this, she thought that I wanted to be seen anywhere with her?:::

"Not bloody likely!" I hissed. "Your idea of fun would be to hang me on a wall and throw darts at my crotch!"

"Not quite." She smiled a tight smile, then reached down for my hand to pull me up. "C'mon. You'll see." She said, leading me docily down the hall. 

:::What the hell.. it can't be worse than Pansy sitting on me.:::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC 

Now.. what can sweet, innocent Ginny be up to? G Guess y'all have to wait till next chappy to find out... lol......

~Caliko~

*In all mythological language the snake is also an emblem of immortality. Its endless representation with its tail in its mouth (Ouroboros), and the constant renewal of its skin and vigor, enliven the symbols of continued youth and eternity. (http://www.thelema.net/ramsey/naga.html)


	3. chapter three

Hi all! I just wanted to let y'all know that I have MISTAKENLY stolen someone's idea. /sigh/ It was an accident, as I hadn't read the story until after I finished chapter two of Stuck On You... BUT.. because the idea's are so similar it's eerie, I felt that it was only fair to A) Point out the other story on ff.net. It's Bonded Together, by *Imaginative Me*(aka Burrow Girl), and the link is... **http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=123023**

It's a Draco/Hermione, though, not a Draco/Ginny. 

and B) I'm going to try as hard as I can to make THIS story different, but, to make sure I'm not subconsciously copying, I'm not going to read the rest of Bonded Together until this fic is done. SOOO.. the good news being.. as soon as your done reading chapter 3 of Stuck On You, (If you haven't read *Imaginative Me*'s Bonded Together already), you can go read her story! It's worth it, folks!

~ Leeko

P.S. - Harry Potter and all of it's wonderful characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this fic.

****

Stuck On You ~Chapter 3

By Caliko

"What are we doing here?" I asked, covering my confusion with boredom. The battlements appeared in front of us like huge stone teeth, with the silvery moon peeking out between the dark stone. 

"Shhh! Sound travels at night. Trust me, Malfoy, your gonna love this!" She muffled her giggles with her hand, then led me to a box that sat in the shadows. "C'mon!" She said, motioning me forward with her hand.

"What?" 

/sigh/ "Look down." 

I leaned over the waist high wall, and glanced to the ground. In the light of a small lantern, I could barely make out two heads leaning closely together. One, dark and bushy, and the other straight and red. As red as my companions, to be exact. 

Looking back at Ginny's smug face, I narrowed my eyes, afraid that I misunderstood. "So?" I muttered, "Your brother is making out with Granger."

"Hmmm... yes." She handed me a balloon filled with water, "My boyfriend broke up with me when Ron threatened to cut off his.. er.. jewels.. if he got too close."

Suddenly smiling, I realized that little Ginny Weasley was asking me to help her torment her brother. :::Why not? It's my favorite hobby!::: I breathed in sharply, smothering the laughter before it could escape.

"So, this is payback?" I asked, just making sure.

"Hmmm.. yes. Each balloon is filled with permanent blue dye. Interested?"

For answer, I leaned over, and carefully took aim. Then, I let it go, listening to it whistle through the air as it gained speed. 

Outraged screams shattered the stillness of the air, followed by more splashes as Ginny let a few fly herself. Grabbing three more balloons, I let them drop on the struggling couple, then grabbed Ginny by the waist. "C'mon, before they recoup!" I laughed, running back down the stairway.

I heard the bottom door open into the tower, followed by pounding steps slapping on the stone stairs. Looking to the right, I spotted another door, and took it back into the castle. Ginny was laughing so hard, I knew that she wouldn't be able to walk, so I continued to run with her in my arms.

We flew through the corridors, ignoring the strange looks from everyone as we rushed back to the infirmary. Crashing through Madam Pomfrey's darkened territory, I made my way to our room and slammed the door behind us just as our erstwhile guardian started yelling into the darkness.

"SHHH!" I hissed to the quieting girl. "Quick.. under the covers." 

Soundlessly, we moved, thankful that we didn't leave any lamps lit. Then, slipping off our shoes, we slid under the blankets fully clothed. Facing each other, we closed our eyes and waited for Pomfrey to check in on us.

The door opened quickly, and we froze, hardly daring to breath. Then, a loud "MEOW!", followed by more crashes and a few hisses. 

"Darn cat!" Madame Pomfrey closed the door quietly. "I should have gotten rid of you years ago!" She muttered, her voice fading as she went back to her room.

I opened my eyes, and found myself staring into hers, laughter shining deeply in their depths. Without thought, I leaned forward, sealing her lips with mine. Gently, I nibbled at the corners, begging her to open them for me.

She did, sighing into my mouth. I deepened the kiss, pulling her tight against me as she brushed her tounge against mine. She tasted of cherries, with a hint of vanilla - rich ice cream for my senses.

Desperately, I pulled away, knowing that this was a mistake. 

:::Thou shalt not fuck with good girls.::: I silently thought my new mantra, groaning as I rolled over onto the floor. :::Especially not good Weasley girls.:::

"Draco?" 

I opened my eyes, hearing the confusion in her voice. Above me, her hair draping down to brush against my skin, Ginny hung off the bed, watching me

"Go to sleep, Gin." I muttered, pulling a pillow down to the floor. "Go to sleep before we do something we're going to regret."

"What makes you think I'm going to regret it?" She sounded so cute, trying to be more mature than she was. I could feel my lips quirking up in the darkness, then forced them into a straight line. 

I had to do this.. for her sake.

"You'll regret it because I'm a Malfoy and your a Weasley. To my family, your good enough to fuck, but not to keep."

Her breath hissed in anger, and her body fell hard onto mine as she rained punches over my chest. Closing my eyes, I let her go, knowing that I deserved it. Then, finally, she was done. 

Getting up, she climbed back onto the bed, sobbing as she bundled the covers around her.

"Throw me down a quilt." I ordered, not hoping for much.

"Screw off, Ferret-face!" She growled, the tears disappearing in her anger. I smiled, knowing that she would be alright. 

:::That's my girl.::: I thought, pulling the top quilt off of her myself. "Why, Thank you, Weasley. I know you don't want me to get sick, now, do you?" :::It's for your own good, Gin.:::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

****Interlude**** Ginny's POV

I lay in the dark, listening to Draco's deep breathing. :::How could I have let him kiss me?::: I wondered, remembering, against my will, the tender kisses he gave me that night. 

:::I would have let him take anything from me.::: I admitted it. :::It was almost as if he had me under a spell!::: 

Tears pooled in the corners of my eyes as I remembered what he said.

_'To my family, your good enough to fuck, but not to keep.'_

:::To my family.::: He said. "But, what about you, Draco?"

"Hmmm?" He asked beneath me, still asleep. I held my breath, waiting. In another moment, his breathing evened again.

:::He didn't say, 'To me'. ::: 

I leaned over the edge of the bed, watching his face with suspicious eyes. His forehead was wrinkled, deep in thought, as if he didn't rest, even in sleep. Then, his lips parted.

Still sleeping, he muttered, "Ginny...."

Smiling, I lay back on my stomach, no longer glaring at the feather that joined our hands together. I still didn't understand his actions, but I felt better, knowing that I invaded his dreams. 

Soon, my thoughts drifted away as sleep claimed me.

**__**

****End Interlude***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly, I woke up, becoming aware of my surroundings. The first thing I noticed, was the cold hard floor under my hips. Groaning, I pushed up, feeling a soft arm against mine. Then, I remembered.

:::Ginny.:::

"Draco?" She mumbled, sleep coloring her voice. 

"Well, I don't know who else it would be." I grumbled, my body shivering with the early morning cold.

Then, we both remembered our victims from the night before.

"HURRY!" She yelled, hopping out of bed. 

"Gin?" I caught her attention, my voice dry. "I don't know about you, but I would really like to go to the bathroom."

She looked down at herself, grimacing at the wrinkled robe and twisted socks. "A shower would be nice, too." Ginny admitted, her face twisted.

"Hmmm... any ideas?"

"Ask Madame Pomfrey?"

"/sigh/ nothing else comes to mind." 

Within moments, we were knocking on the medical witch's door, ignoring her blustering "go away! It's too early!" 

"Madame! We need help!" Ginny called out. "We want to get washed, and change clothes, and use the toilet, but we're stuck together!"

The door flew open, revealing their chaperone. Her hair was pulled back into curlers, and she wore some sort of frilly nightgown. Pulling her glasses onto her face, she looked us up and down, 'tsking' as she pushed past us.

She led us into the medical ward proper, then pulled back a curtain. 

"This is the shower we use when a potions experiment goes wrong." 

She pushed Ginny into the small curtained cubicle, then drew the curtain closed halfway. Then, she pulled another curtain over, joining the edges together around our joined hands. 

"Give me your clothes, Miss Weasley." She ordered. 

"But, how am I supposed to get them off?"

"Rip the sleeve down the seam. We can put clasps on the shoulders until this is over."

Seconds later, the wrinkled robe flew over the top of the curtain, followed closely by jeans, t-shirt, and underwear. Then, the water was turned on, and steam floated around the tiny area.

I groaned, unable to stop imagining her slim body encased in nothing but wispy mist.

:::I will never survive.:::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thirty minutes later, we were huddled in a quiet corner of the dining hall, trying to stay out of Snape's way. We didn't need reminding that the potions master didn't want our presence there until we were separated. 

:::More than likely, he doesn't want to remind the DADA professor of his failure.:::

Laughing softly, I watched as Professor Snape continued his courtship until Ginny yanked on my hand. I followed her gaze, nearly choking as Ron slinked into the hall, trying to act nonchalant.

His face was bright indigo, and his hair was a strange shade of purple where the dye mixed with his red hair. His eyes were stormy, as they scanned the hallway, looking for the culprit.

Hermione was right behind him, but, unless you glanced at her hands, it looked as if she didn't get any of the dye on her. Her hands, however, were completely covered with the blue stuff, from where she had them burrowed in Ron's hair. Blushing, she walked around her angry boyfriend, and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Beside me, Ginny was choking from laughing so hard. She was leaning against my back, enjoying her brothers embarrassment as the students started to snicker loudly. 

Then, Ron's gaze found us, narrowing as he realized who was at fault. I nudged Ginny's side, and she looked up, swallowing hard. Then, plastering an innocent expression on her face, she waited for Weasley to approach.

"Ginny!" He roared, stalking closer. "I know you did this!"

"Why, Ron! What ever happened to you?" She batted her lashes, biting her tounge.

:::Ha! Her brother would never believe that look!:::

"Don't 'why Ron' me! I know you had something to do with this!" Ron insisted, towering over her. 

Instinctively, I pushed her further behind me, then waited for his glare to meet mine.

"The brat was in my dorm last night, watching while I played cards."

"Shut up, Malfoy! You probably helped her!" Ron went to push me out of the way, then squeaked as Crabbe lifted him into the air.

:::Where did he come from?::: I wondered. I hadn't even noticed my bodyguards approach.

"Goyle, where was Ginny last night?" I asked, knowing that Weasley thought he was too dumb to lie.

"Poker game." He muttered, laughing as Crabbe dropped Ron back onto the ground. 

Weasley stood up, brushing dirt from his pants, and fuming. "I know you had something to do with this!" He muttered, cursing.

"Weasel, as much as I would have LOVED it to be my idea.. it wasn't. Now, why don't you go away so we can eat in peace?"

He was about to argue. His mouth was open, and his hand was resting on his wand when Snape came up to our little group.

"This isn't over!" He hissed, turning to meet the older man.

"Malfoy! I thought I told you two that you will eat in your room!"

"Yes, sir. We're just getting our food, and Weasley decided to make trouble for us."

"Trouble, huh? We'll see about that! Weasley! Thirty points from Gryffindor!"

Ginny kicked me from behind, and Ron squeaked high, incensed that I had caused them points.

"Now, everyone back to where they belong, or I'll take more!" The oily professor threatened, drunk on power.

Smirking, I motioned Crabbe and Goyle back to their seats, our eyes meeting with mutual pleasure at torturing a Gryffindor. I turned, meeting Ginny's accusing eyes, then shrugged, unconcerned. 

After all, I was trying to drive her away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC


	4. chapter four

Ok.. I do admit.. it's done MAINLY for humor... BUT.. I promise...there IS a point to all of this! All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I don't even pretend to own them. Warnings? No sex.. but some adult humor and situations.

Stuck On You - Chapter Four

By Caliko

"Damn Ron!" Ginny slammed the door behind us, shaking the paintings on the wall as I placed our dinner on the table. "He's so.. so...SO!" She kicked a chair, unable to come up with a good enough insult. 

"Boring? Buffoonish? Blue?" I snickered, warming up. "Crabby? Dorky? Evil? Fuc....." I ducked, barely missing her slap as it passed over my head. "I was only trying to help." 

"Don't." She spat, taking the slice of bacon I held out to her. Ravenously, she dug her teeth into the crisp pork, glaring at the closed door.

"Well, he was blue." I reminded her, snorting as I remembered how heavy Weasley and Granger were petting each other. "In more ways than one, probably." ::::Ah, the joys of sexual frustration.::: I silently laughed, understanding totally the sheer anger that Ron was feeling. :::Too bad...:::

Her lips quirked upward, and, unable to prevent the picture from forming in her head, gasped, "His hair was more of a purple color." 

:::She doesn't get it!::: I glanced over at her, sipping my tea. "Ginny, have you ever heard the expression 'blue balls'?"

I sighed at her blank look, then shook my head. :::She really IS an innocent!::: "Never mind. You're too young."

"Tell me!" Ginny demanded, interested.

I finished my breakfast, then met her eyes. "No."

Which, of course, only made her mad. "I'm only a year younger than you, Draco! C'mon! What does it mean?"

"It's a guy thing." I acknowledged. "You don't see me asking you about that time of the month, do you?"

She blushed, and I cheered, thinking that I had won. Instead, she got up and sat on the table, facing me. 

"Malfoy, we're together for a month. Which means, that in two weeks, give or take, you'll know more about a girl's period than you want to know." 

I could feel the blood leave my face, my memory twisting at all of the urban legends of crazed PMS driven females. 

"I see you get the picture." She smiled a good imitation of MY trademarked evil grin. "Now, if you don't want to see just how bad I can get, you will explain what the term 'blue-balls' means!"

I groaned, beaten by a Weasley. My father would never let me live it down. Then, I decided if I had to tell her, I was going to enjoy it, sort of. She found herself straddling my lap, with my palms locked around the back of her head.

I seized her lips, once again enjoying the taste of her. The mint of her toothpaste, the smoky bacon from breakfast, and the light, teasing taste of her strawberry flavored milk. Then, I worked past that, moving my lips over hers, stroking the inside of her mouth with my tounge until she was crawling closer to me. 

Her hands locked over my shoulders, bracing herself for more, when I pulled away, groaning.

I pulled her down closer, watching her eyes as she felt me between her legs. 

"Do you feel that?" I asked, nibbling on her chin. 

She nodded, closing her eyes as I bucked just a bit closer. 

"Do you know what that is?" I whispered, leaning my head back into my chair.

Again, she nodded, unconsciously moving hard against me.

"It hurts, Gin. I want you, and I can't have you, and it hurts. That's what I meant about Ron."

"Oh..." She sighed, as understanding dawned. 

Experimentally, she wiggled again, smiling as I became harder beneath her thighs. I groaned, knowing that I was going to regret this, then moaned louder when she giggled. 

:::The little minx learns quickly.::: 

Ginny, drunk on new found power, found my lips again, kissing me while I didn't have the will to pull away. I tightened my hold on her hips, brushing my hands beneath her thighs as she settled herself a bit firmer over my manhood. 

Our breathing became erratic and labored as the heat built up within our bodies. Desperate to gain control of myself, I pulled away from her kiss, watching the frustration built up in her chocolate eyes. 

She moaned, rubbing against my hips, near tears with unquenched arousal. Tenderly, I cupped her chin, laying small kisses over her face.

"Shhh..." I whispered, rubbing her back as she collapsed against me. "It's alright." 

I was seriously considering just taking her, unable to think farther than sinking myself into her soft heat. About to stand up, determined to have what I now thought of as mine, I cursed, realizing that I couldn't just drag her to bed. Regardless of how fast she learned, she was still an innocent. Her first time shouldn't be rushed.

Instead, I dragged the air between my teeth, forcing myself to breath in slowly. Soon, I could feel her relax against my chest. Tilting her head up, I kissed the tip of her nose, then gave her a self-depreciating grin. "Blue balls suck." I said, smiling wider as she started to giggle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, after our assignments were done and while everyone else was in class, Ginny and I escaped outside for a walk. Sometime that day, while we were busy with our thoughts and our class work, a strange, embarrassed silence settled between us. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. I should have just explained what I meant.. I didn't have to show her.

I glanced next to me, tracing the smooth curve of her cheek with my eyes. I knew that it felt like silk, and my hand itched to run my finger over the sprinkle of freckles that decorated her nose. 

She turned her head, catching my stare. Discomforted, she blushed, then looked away, staring into the lake. 

"This is ridicules! Are we supposed to pretend that it didn't happen?" Ginny continued to stare into the water, unable to meet my eyes. 

:::::::::I should just let it go. The thing was, I didn't want to. Sometime, in the last two days, she seized to be a Weasley, stopped being the sister of my enemy. She was just... Ginny. 

I enjoyed kissing her this morning. Last night, I laughed with her, running with my arms around her slim waist. More to the point, I had more fun laughing with her, than laughing at her brother and Granger. That had to mean something.

Forget our families.. forget that my father will probably kill me. For once, I want my own happiness! I refuse to worry over my family image and false pride!:::::::::::

"Ginny, this is stupid." I stopped, forcing her to face me. "We're acting like this is a bad thing."

"Draco, if you didn't stop when you did, we would have had sex!" Ginny screeched, looking at me as if I had lost my mind. "And you say that's not a bad thing? Our families HATE each other!"

"Do you hate me?" She looked away again, and I hooked my finger under her chin. Determinedly, gently, I pulled her face back to mine. "Do you hate me, Ginny?" I asked, almost holding my breath.

Her eyes softened, "I should, after you've spent all of these years torturing Ron." Her lips quirked crookedly.

Almost daring to believe, I asked her again. "Do you hate me, Ginny?"

"I don't know. I'm supposed to, yet... you're not as evil as I was taught to believe."

"You like me." I couldn't quite suppress the smug little grin from my face, or the little laugh from my voice. 

"I wouldn't go that far. Your sexy as hell, but you knew that, didn't you?" She smiled, leaning over to oggle my butt. I nodded, acknowledging that I've never had complaints. "Hmm.. I thought so. You've definatly had practice kissing."

"So, you don't know if you like me, but you want me."

"That's about the size of it." 

"Well, what do you want to do about it?" I pressed, hating having things up in the air.

"Nothing, yet. I figure, we have twenty nine and a half days to work out the details. I'll let you know the day after we're free."

"No more weird silences?"

"Only if we're about to torture Ron some more."

We looked at each other, then laughed, still unable to get the picture of Ron imitating a blueberry out of our heads. 

"We'll do that a lot, won't we?"

"I have to keep you out of trouble somehow, Malfoy. I might as well have fun doing it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Interlude~~

Ron scrubbed at his hands some more, desperate to see it's normal paleness peek out of the blue tint. Instead, it seemed to get darker, if that's possible. It was almost as if it were spelled to stay on!

"There has to be a way to get it off!" He howled, cursing. "Damn Ginny! Damn Malfoy! They had to have done this!"

:::Yet, why?::: It came to him then, and he ground his teeth, knowing that it was obvious.

"Derek. The little brat is still upset over that loser!" 

:::Malfoy probably fell all over himself to help her!::: He spit into the sink, a vile taste in his mouth. :::Oh God.. what if they discover that they LIKE each other?:::

"I have to get Derek back for her!" He shouted, panicking. 

Quickly, he dried his hands, then ran downstairs and into the common room. Not stopping, he flung open the door, ignoring the screams of the Fat Lady as her picture slammed into the wall. 

Then, as if Voldemort himself were chasing him, he ran until he reached the Ravenclaw dorms. 

Knocking loudly, he fidgeted, unable to stand still until someone opened the door. 

"I need to speak to Derek Parker!" He told the first year that answered. "Tell him it's Ron Weasley, and it's important!"

~~~End Interlude~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where did this come from?" Ginny wondered out loud as we came in. On the table stood a single yellow rose, with her name scrawled on a card underneath.

Reaching for the paper, she turned it over, her brows creeping together as she read it.

"What does it say?" I asked, a bad feeling in my stomach.

"It's from Derek.. asking me out." 

We both looked at the rose at the same time, then at the note. Scowling, I turned away, not wanting to see if it was welcome. "Are you going to accept?"

"No." I turned back, surprised. "He let my brother intimidate him! Screw Derek! I'm glad to get rid of him."

"So you tortured Ron for no reason?"

"I tortured Ron to teach him a lesson. Obviously, he hasn't learned it."

"Ahhh...." I suddenly understood. "Ron's been talking to Derek?"

"Hmm... probably to keep me occupied with Derek, so I wouldn't get too comfy with you."

"Sooo... What are you going to do?"

"Let Ron catch us making out."

I closed my eyes, unable to follow her thoughts. "Gin, that's just going to make things worse."

"Hmmm... but it would definatly give Ron a heart attack."

"Forget it, Girl. Think of something else."

"Spoil-sport."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC


	5. chapter five

I do not own Harry Potter, or Hogwarts, or any of the other characters. I am simply borrowing them for a time, in the interest of True Love. :) Hopefully, if Ms. Rowling is reading this, she's too busy laughing at my torture to think of suing me! 

****

Stuck on You ~ Chapter 5  
By Caliko

"I'm so bloody evil, it's a wonder I wasn't sorted into Slytherin!" 

At this, my eyes cricked open in the middle of the night to stare into the darkness, wondering just what was going on in that devious mind of hers.

"Why am I suddenly nervous?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to hear.

"Relax. We won't get caught!" Ginny giggled, turning onto her side to face me. "It's only a little hex!"

"Oh god. Now I really am frightened. Do tell, Gin."

"Well.. what would you think about a hex that makes my brother scream curses.. every time he hears a particular word?"

"What word?" I could actually feel the smirk growing on my lips. :::Who would have thought that Ginny would enjoy Gryffindor torture?:::

"Oh.. I dunno. Maybe his best friends name?"

"That's insane!" I breathed, drunk on the thought. Ron, cursing every time he hears the name 'Harry'! The thought of the rumors that would fly! "I've never heard of a hex like that! Where did you learn it?"

"My brothers run a joke shop.. where did you think? I was there when George perfected it, but Fred thought it was a bit too obvious. As far as I know.. no one else knows the hex exists."

"You do realize, that Potter won't know what the hell is going on? He's going to think that Ron is pissed at him."

"Of course! And it will keep Ron hiding until it wears off! Gives us plenty of time to see where this ..um.. attraction is going." Ginny giggled.

"I know where I want it to go." I pulled her close, letting her feel me against her softness, exaggerating the leer in my voice.

She hummed, then leaned closer, before gently nipping at my lower lip with her pearly teeth. "Down boy." She purred, chuckling. 

I growled back, giving her a playful little 'snap' with my mouth, then rolled over onto my back. Ginny settled on top of me, resting her chin on her arm as she looked me in the eyes. 

"Comfy?" I asked dryly, wondering if she was always like this, or if I inspired her evil.

"Hmmmm..."

"Good. Now, how long does the hex last?"

"Don't know. George stopped counting at three months when Fred nixed it."

"But, it did wear off?"

Her grin got wider, causing her eyes to all but disappear in her face. "George's word was 'strawberry'. He was still avoiding ice cream parlors when I left."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We put our plan into action that very day, before either of us could get cold feet. So, while everyone still slept, we were standing in front of the fat lady's portrait, waiting for her to honor the password.

"Owl Treats" Ginny spoke again, then waited impatiently as the door slowly cricked open. 

"My dear! I don't think he's supposed to be in here!" The painting worried out loud, hesitant to open all the way.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to get a book that no one packed! I'll only be a moment!" Ginny reassured the house guardian. "He can't leave my sight, anyway." she said, holding our joined hands up.

"Alright. But just this once!" She chimed, tsk tsking as she reluctantly let us through. 

"Nocturnous!" Ginny said, sending the sleep spell out to the entire house. "Hurry! It won't last long!" she laughed, leading me up to the boys tower.

"Where does Ron sleep?" I asked, looking inside each of the doors. 

"Here." She stopped at the seventh year dorm, and peeked in. Then, seeing that everyone still dozed, she lifted her wand once more, then quickly muttered the spell.

Blue lights shown over the five beds, sprinkling a rain of fairy dust over the boys that slept on. Seeing Potter yawn, then stretch, I pulled Ginny from view, and softly went back downstairs.

"Draco?" She muttered, once we were back outside the common room. "I think I over did it."

:::Uh...now what?::: "What's wrong, Gin?"

"The lights.. they should have only fallen on Ron."

We looked at each other, than gasped, wondering if the entire dorm was under the Weasley Hex of the perpetual Potty-mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So.. now that it's done.. how long do we have to wait?" I asked, leaning against the wall as we waited for the show to begin. 

We were standing next to the Gryffindor table, our palms itching for the fun to begin. 

"Any minute now..." Ginny murmured, watching as the seven year Gryffindors descended to the hall.

She waited until the boys sat down, then leaned over the table, reaching for Ron's bacon. 

"Good morning, Ron! Morning, Harry!" She sang, nibbling on the burnt piece of meat.

She watched as the five boys (including Harry), fought to keep their mouths closed, a confused and horrified look in their eyes. 

Then, simultaneously, the air turned blue as the Gryffindors lost the battle.

"@#$#@$!!!" Ron shouted loudly, his cheeks turning bright red as the dining hall fell silent.

"#$#@Q#!" Seamus followed, his eyes wide with confusion.

"*(^*%*"

"&*^*&%^&%^"  
"$$^$%*$" Yelled Neville, Dean, and Harry.  
Gin fought to appear shocked, but I didn't bother. Guffawing, I held myself up against the wall, and watched as Ginny lowered her hand from her mouth.

"Ron! Harry! I'm surprised at you!" She cried, biting her tounge.

"^%#%$#$%#" Again all five boys yelled loudly, then threw their hands over their mouths. 

"Potter! What are you thinking of?" Snape made his normal appearance, his eyes bright at bringing agony to the enemy lines.

They boys looked back on him blankly, knowing that they broke rules.. but unable to explain how or why. 

"Hmmm... I knew if I waited long enough, you would screw up!" Snape sang, almost as if it were his birthday. "The great Harry Potter, or, should we say, Harry Pottymouth?"

"@#$#$@@#" Came back at him in stereo, causing the potions master to step back a bit. 

"That's it! All of you, march! I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore would love to see you!"

Helplessly, they got up from the table, and headed out of the hall in a straight line. Then, as one, they looked at me.

I couldn't help it. Holding my palm in the air, I gave them a smirk and a jaunty wave, letting them see my amusement. Then, to rub salt in their wounds, I sat down in Harry's seat, and began to dig into his uneaten breakfast. 

"Say hello to the headmaster, boys!" I called out, laughing harder as Seamus and Harry dragged Ron away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, Ginny and I were sitting down outside in the sun, still snickering over the success of the hex when a shadow came to hang over us. Looking up, I saw Weasley blocking the light, with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hello there, Weasley. Dumbledore let you out?" I smirked, watching as his face tightened even more.

"What do you want, Ron?" Ginny sighed, burrowing the back of her head more firmly into my arm. "Can't you see that we're studying?"

"Where's your books?" Ron grated through locked teeth. "If your studying, you need books."

"He's testing my memory. I have a test in Snape's class today. That is.. if you five are done with him?"

"Professor Dumbledore wants to know what hex you used." He ignored the dig, closing his eyes so that he wouldn't see us.

"Couldn't he remove it?" Ginny grinned. "I think he might have to bring George here. As far as I know... there's no cure."

Ron's eyes snapped open, then glared down at us as his face started to clash with his still purplish hair. "Mum is going to beat your ass, Virginia!" He finally shouted. "Permanent dye, permanent hexes! Can't you ever do things the nice way?" 

"Why, Ronald." I interjected, laughing. "If they were nice, they wouldn't be pranks! Now, go bother someone else. I was enjoying the peace with my girl."

"DAMN YOU! This is not over!" Weasley growled, marching away.

"Hmm... he does have a potty mouth, doesn't he, Gin? And I didn't have to say HARRY!" I yelled the last part, knowing that Ron would hear.

Then, I sat back, watching him slap his hand over his mouth and run past the scandalized first years that were sitting on the steps.

"Do you think that Fred and George will come?" Ginny asked, beginning to look worried.

"Hmmm.. probably." I replied, pulling her closer. "But what can they do? Separate us?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N - I'm leaving this chapter right there! lol.. next stop?? The Weasley twins return to Hogwarts... and Ginny get's closer to making up her mind.

~ Caliko  
  



	6. chapter six

I do not own Harry Potter, or Hogwarts, or any of the other characters or places. I am simply borrowing them for a time, in the interest of true love and laughter. :) 

****

Stuck on You ~ Chapter 6  
By Caliko

~Interlude~

The Weasley twins arrived in Hogsmeade that night, then began their trek up to the castle. Every few minutes, they would snicker, then bite their lip, trying to be quiet.

"So, we're gonna play it serious, right?" George said, then lost it, laughing hysterically with the next step. 

He kept thinking of the cure to the hex, then rising into new spates of mirth. They knew that soon, the boys would be begging them to leave the curse alone. There was only one, extremely foul tasting cure, you see, and no one in their right mind would choose it over their curse!

"Yeah, we can't laugh. It would only encourage Gin." Fred replied, his lips twisted in a strange smile. 

Neither of them had ever thought that Ginny took after them. At home, surrounded by their boisterous family, she was almost unnoticeable. It wasn't as if they ignored her, but she was so quiet, so ... serene, almost. They always felt that it was their duty to protect her!

Which was why none of them said a word when Ron threatened Derek's manhood. All of the brothers had seen him in action before, and none of them wanted to pick up the pieces when the Ravenclaw outgrew their baby sister. Now, it seemed as if Gin could probably take care of herself!

"Why not?" He finally muttered, not realizing he spoke out loud.

"What?" George, looking up, noticed the sign for the Three Broomsticks, then motioned his brother to the door. Without a word, the twins entered looking for Madame Rosmerta's famous butterbeer. 

"Why can't we encourage her? It's not like she's getting dangerous or anything!"

"She made the entire seventh year boys curse whenever they hear Harry's name! Don't you think that's dangerous?"

"Pshaw! Come on, now! It was only the Gryffindors!" The red head said, sitting down at a table. "I say we help her!"

"Are you crazy, Fred? This is GINNY!" 

Rosmerta came to their table with two pints, knowing their long-standing addiction to her butterbeer. Smiling, she fondly tousled their hair, then left, chuckling at 'old times.'

"Yes.. all the more reason why we should help. Pull her out of her shell, and all that."

"And what about Malfoy? Wouldn't it be helping him, too?"

"There's always at least one drawback. Besides, after that first prank, he can't be all bad."

"He broke the first rule of pranking, Brother. He got caught."

"Then he really does need our help."

"So, what do you plan?" George gave in, knowing that he was losing ground.

"We cure the boys, then go talk with Ginny and the Git. We can't help them unless we know what they plan, right?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Soap." Ron said, blinking. "You expect us to take a shower?"

"Err.. not exactly, Ron." Fred hesitated, glancing at the five boys. "You have to eat it."

"I should have known!" Seamus moaned, shaking his head with dread. "It's mum's favorite punishment when she catches me cussing."

"It's every mother's favorite punishment." Dean growled, closing his eyes as he reached for the soap. "Can we at least have a glass of water?"

"Sorry, Dean. You have to eat it dry." George sympathized. "I know it's horrible. I had to do it, too. But it's the only way."

"Dry?" Neville was near tears. "Just one bite, though, right?"

"Half a cake, Nev."

"This is all your fault, Ron! You just couldn't leave them be, could you?" Harry stopped sulking long enough to grab his bar, "Ginny wouldn't have retaliated again if you just left it alone!"

"Shut up, Harry!" Ron began, only to stop what he was saying.

Fred and George watched, befuddled, as the boys opened their mouths, shouting something, only, nothing came out of their throats but empty air. 

Cocking their heads, they looked over at Professor Dumbledore, meeting the old man's twinkling eyes with confusion. 

"It's the only way I had of protecting innocent ears." The Headmaster replied. "All of their curses are transported directly to the middle of the forest, where all but the most dangerous of beasts avoid."

Bemused, the twins nodded, looking on with raised eyebrows as they waited for the boys to eat the homemade soap cakes. 

First, Ron took a bite of his, screwing his face up and until his eyes were near slits and his lips were a straight line over his chin. Every time he had to swallow, he would look at his brothers, each time silently asking his brothers if he had to do it.

At their smirking nods, he would screw up his courage, and gulp down the soapy mass, blushing as a bubble would escape past his lips.

Finally, he finished his half a cake, then looked up with malice in his gaze. "They are going down." He swore, then bolted out the door.

After that exhibit, the other four boys blanched white. Then, pulling up their courage, they began to chew.

~~~~~~~~End Interlude~~~~~~~

Ginny and I were busy doing our potions homework, the scratching of our quills stopping only when we would read the next question, then bite the tip of our pens as we thought of our answer. 

I had never done this disgusting thing before, as I really hated the taste of ink. Unfortunately, I found myself picking up a lot of her bad habits as the week went on. 

On the bright side, she no longer left her clothes all over the floor, seeing that I would refuse to budge until she picked them up. She would bend over, giving me an eyeful of her trim ass, growling that I was a neatnik freak. I didn't want to ruin it all by telling her that I was a worse slob than she was. Smack me, but I was enjoying the view!

Then, the door opened, and we both looked up from our work, wondering who had braved our domain. Fred and George Weasley walked in and closed the door behind them before sitting down at the table across from us.

"Malfoy." George nodded, "Hey, Gin."

"Ron has a message, Sis." Fred chortled. "He said that you two are going down."

If he intended to scare her, he had another surprise. Ginny just leaned back in her chair and smiled. 

"Really?" She laughed, grinning. "I'm so scared."

The twins exchanged a look, then returned her grin. 

"We wanted to donate our expertise." George said, "After all, you know that all five of them are going to be after blood. You might as well have some help from us."

Ginny looked like she was going to refuse, but I covered her mouth with my hand, remembering all the nasty tricks they played on me over the years. "What do you propose?" 

She growled, then bit my finger, almost drawing blood. "We don't need help, Draco." 

"Why did you do that?" I howled, shaking it off. "Gin, when it was just us against Ron, it was fair. But now, the whole bloody house is going to be joining in your little war! We'd be stupid not to take their help!"

"You better not be calling me stupid, Draco Malfoy! I still haven't decided whether to give you a chance or not!"

"Yes you have! You're just too stubborn to admit you like me!"

I caught the twins look out of the corner of my eye, smirking at the fish lips they were making. 

"Now I'm stupid and stubborn?" She stood up, determined to fight. :::So be it.::: I smirked, standing up to my own full height.

"No. You're stubborn and adorable. Ron is stupid."

She flushed, flattered at the 'adorable', then realized that I didn't take back the other part. "I'm not stubborn!"

"Yes, you are, Virginia! If you weren't, you would be taking the twins up on their offer."

"Ummm...are we missing something?" Fred asked, his eyes wide.

"What? Oh, sorry. We're seeing each other. Now, are you still willing to help us?" Ginny demanded, her eyes daring them to draw back their offer.

They swallowed, then sent me an evil glare before nodding. "We told you we would."

"Good! Go keep Ron occupied for a couple of days." Pointing to the door, she dismissed her troops, then turned on me. "I am NOT stubborn!" She yelled, oblivious to the amused look I shot at her brothers.

"No, Love. I admit it. You know when to give in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N - Scary how Draco is learning how to deal with Ginny! Wonder when she'll figure it out how to turn the tables........ Oh well. All's fair in love and war, and here, we have both!

~Caliko


	7. chapter seven

All places and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me! I make no money from this fic! ^_^ Pairings? Draco and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and Harry and every girl that crosses his path.... :P

Warnings? Beware of red-headed twin masters of the practical joke.......

Stuck On You ~ Chapter 7

By Caliko

"So... what do you think?" Fred asked his twin, focusing the binoculars on the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors below. The unsuspecting group was busy listening to Madame Pomfrey's first aid class, ignorant of what was about to happen.

They were standing on the top of the vacant astronomy tower, looking down while they planned their first volley. It irked that they were helping Malfoy against their brother, even more that he was seeing their baby sister... but this was a war. Sometimes you just had to do things that you didn't like.

"Hmmm... Love charm or floating transfiguration cloud?" George replied, digging into their supply bag.

"I thought you were still working on the cloud!"

"I am. I just need to see it in action for a bit."

"/sigh/ George, how is that going to work against Ron? It affects anyone it hits!"

"Fred, Dear boy.. haven't you learned anything from me?" The other red-head tsked. "Confuse, then strike the enemy!"

"Well.. when you put it that way." Fred shrugged. "Go for it!"

"Oh, I plan to. I plan to!" 

With that, George let go of a single blue feather. Slowly, it wafted down to the green grass, floating on invisible air currents in it's path. Then, about one third of the way down, it expanded and turned gaseous, almost undetectable to the naked eye. By the time it hit the ground, it was but a faint blue cloud that drifted over the school grounds.

They laughed low as it floated towards the unsuspecting group, then groaned as it turned off towards the gardens, and out of sight of the tower.

Alarmed, the boys glanced at each other, wincing when they heard the first tell tale shriek of alarm. Loud squawking followed the shriek, and suddenly, a giant black robed chicken with lank greasy hair ran into view.

The cloud seemed to follow the Snape-chicken as he began to run around the class below. Loud, angry squawks carried upwards, and you could almost understand his outraged accusations. 

Then, the cloud hit Neville, turning him into a giant copy of his pet toad, which in turn began to hop around following the Snape chicken.

The twins started to choke, laughing, as one by one, the transfiguration cloud hit each student below. Finally, there were only three left. Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

The cloud zeroed in on Hermione, drifting closer and closer to their brothers girlfriend. Ron yelled out a warning, then dove on top of her. It's next victim was taken as it touched the boys back.

Hermione, seeing this giant spider sitting on her stomach, started screaming, clawing the ground as she attempted to get away.

Harry stood gaping, unsure of whether he should be laughing or yelling obscenities as Professor McGonagall came out of the castle to see what the commotion was all about. 

She was met by one giant Snape chicken, a giant Neville toad, a Pansy Parrot, a Crabbe Retriever, and other such monstrosities. Wide-eyed, she looked over them, until she finally saw the Ron Tarantula standing over the helpless Hermione. Unseen, the blue cloud dissipated, leaving havoc in it's wake.

"What is going on?" She yelled, forcing instant quiet to descend on the school's front lawn. "I haven't seen such shenanigans since..." Then, she remembered about their visitors. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! Front and center!"  
"Uh oh! BUSTED!" They chirped, laughing as they descended the stairs. At least they wouldn't have to help Gin any longer! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, in a hidden little niche deep in Hogwarts medicinal garden, Draco lay on his back with Ginny resting on his stomach. They drowsily dozed in the shaded alcove, enjoying the still unseasonably warm weather in each others company.

Both had heard the shouts and squawks, but, after looking briefly in that direction, they decided that they were just to comfortable to move. 

Slowly, they drifted off to sleep with the buzzing of bees and the chirping of frogs in the air, simply enjoying the peace that came while the Weasley twins worked their magic.

After awhile, they woke up, and, stretching, rose to their feet. It was time to get ready for dinner. Casually, they strode to the infirmary, not a care in the world, only to be met by the day's victims. 

Cringing, they hunched over and ran for their door, only to be brought up short by Professor McGonagall. 

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley. If we may speak to you?" She began, more than a little miffed. "We would like it if you could please explain why Professor Snape is a giant chicken?"

"We didn't do it!" Ginny breathed, partially horrified, partially in awe of her brother's genius. "We were in the medicinal garden all afternoon!" 

"We know who did it, Ms. Weasley." Madame Pomfrey stated, tsking down her nose at the couple. "We also know who ordered it. Your brothers admitted it before we removed them from school property."

"Um.. we didn't tell them to turn everyone into giant animals!" Draco tried. "They were only supposed to keep Weasley out of our hair! I do assume that Weasley is the giant spider that is wrapped around Granger's legs?"

"Quite right." Professor rolled her eyes. "And, he's your new roommate, along with everyone else, until Madame Pomfrey finds the cure. It seems that it's another of the twins experimental pranks, hence, no reversal."

"Room mate?" Ginny gulped, "as in, we're stuck with him twenty-four hours, seven days a week?"

"Until a cure is found. Yes, that is what I just said, Ms. Weasley. For all of your sakes, I certainly hope that the three of you can find a way to get along. You still have what, three weeks until your hex wears off?"

With that, she gave them a superior smile, turned on her heels, and left the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey. Hermione and Harry, the only two seventh years in both houses that didn't get caught, glanced at each other, then the mass of spiders, birds, dogs and toads. Shrugging, they waved goodbye, and followed the head of their house out, leaving the two troublemakers trapped with their victims.

Shouts and screams followed their desertion, and they quickly picked up speed. The sooner they were away from the infirmary, the sooner they wouldn't hear the sounds of retribution! Neither would lift a finger to save Draco or Ginny. Both felt that they were getting exactly what they deserved. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, there was a new spectacle on the front lawns of the castle. Draco and Ginny, under the Petrificus Totalusspell, stood as still as statues in the morning sun. Their once light hair was turned a dark blue and they had thick, hard cakes of homemade soap sticking out of their ears. To top it off, pounds of chicken feathers seemed to be magically crazy glued to their bodies, with the reassurance that they would stay there for at least a month. 

A large group of students, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike (who found, to their immense relief, that the transfiguration curse wore off after a few hours) stood, snickering and cat-calling the two lovebirds, until finally, Ron walked up.

"You know, I've been wrong about you two." He smirked. "You both deserve each other."

And, with that rather insulting approval, he walked away from the scene to link arms with his partners in crime. "See you later, Gin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End

A/N - STOP yelling at me! lol.. believe it or not, I had no idea it was going to end like this until it did! I make it a point to never plan my fics more than a chapter at a time!

~ Leeko


End file.
